Dating
by towardpages
Summary: What happens when two people are force to date? Two things. They hate each other in the end or... A love blossoms.
1. You want me to WHAT

Cerise Hood and Daring Charming, to the Headmaster office, please. I repeat Cerise Hood and Daring Charming to the Headmasters office," a voice said over the loud speaker at Ever After High. It was a Friday afternoon, and it was the last period of the day, so it was very rare that anyone would be called to the Headmasters office.

The two got there bags and walked out of the classroom filled with confusion. Cerise Hood, looked over at Daring Charming and wondered why the two of them were going to the Headmaster office together. The only idea that came to her head was Bookball but she wasn't officially on the Bookball team as far as she know.

"Do you have any idea why we are going to Headmaster Grimm's office," she asked.

"No clue," Daring replied and the two continued the rest of the walk in silences.

Daring knocked on the big doors leading to the office that belong to Headmaster Grimm, "You wanted to see us."

"Oh yes, come in," the voice of the Headmaster called. The two walked into his office and sat down in the chairs in front of his desk, putting their bags next to their feet. "You two must be wondering why I called you in here," he said and the two students nodded.

"Well, recently I have found out that the outside world had been spreading rumors of a sports couple of Ever After High, and the couple they happen to be talked about is the two of you," he said leaving the two students mouths wide open.

"But sir," Cerise started with, as soon as she found her voice, "Daring and I are not dating."

"I know that," Headmaster Grimm continued, "It had been a fair while since Ever After High has happen some good publicity and all you two need to do is just go on a few dates, give each other hugs and put your arms around each other now and then, maybe a kiss if you guys really want to put up a real show."

"Sir," Daring said, stepping in, "Are you saying Cerise and I should fake date?"

"Yes," Headmaster Grimm exclaimed, "I know it might seem weird but you can tell all you little friends that it is fake if that is better but I will stand strongly on this topic. I think it would be good for both of you," he said, looking at the two students.

"Cerise, if I remember right, you want to be a professional bookball player and getting your name out there quite young will really help you. Daring, you come from a long line of Charming but you are without a doubt the biggest flirt of them all. Wouldn't it be nice for people to stop thinking about you like that for a while," and that did it, he had them both.

"Only a few dates," Cerise was the first one to speak.

"Agree," Daring said.

"Good, I'm glad we all got to an understanding. Now head back to class you two," He said but just before the door closed he added, "Oh and your first date is tonight."

Cerise was fuming as she made her way into the classroom. She didn't care that the whole class was looking at her, she was just mad that she had to go on a date with . She was waiting for someone to ask her what happen, since she wanted to ignore what just happen for as long as possibly, but that would take a little bit of time.

Nobody ever saw Cerise angry or sad, some people didn't think that was even possible. Finally after Daring had come back, a little angry and a little confused someone asked.

"What happen," Blondie asked, for once her need to put her nose in everyone business was a good thing.

"Headmaster Grimm is making Daring and I fake date," Cerise said bluntly, just trying to get it out of the way but cause everyone in the room to go into shock.

"So let me get this straight,"Darling said, "Headmaster Grimm is going to make you guys go on dates so everyone thinks your a couple but your really not."

"Yup,"Daring nodded, not seeing why it seemed so complicate to everyone.

"So," Darling said, "When do you guys start."

"Tonight," they said together.


	2. You Sound Like A Girl

"Can you believe him," Cerise said, as she walked out of the class, still angered about the whole situation, she had never been on a date before let alone flirt with a guy and now all of a sudden Headmaster Grimm is making her and Daring date, it was so not right! "I know Headmaster Grimm has done some thing that, believe me, are less than spelltacular but this is crossing the line," Raven Queen said to her friend.

"Maybe I should stand him up," Cerise said, "Ya, I'll do that. Will you keep me company, oh and Maddie and Rosabella too, we can all have a sleepover. What movie should we watch?"

"Cerise your moving a little too fast, seriously when your angry you speed walk," Raven said, as Cerise slowed down her walk. "But think about it, it might not be the fairest thing to do on Headmaster Grimm's part but Daring is your friend and this isn't the way you treat a friend.

Curse she right, Cerise thought to herself.

Ever since Thronecoming, when she became an official part of the team, her and Daring had become really close. They had inside jokes, nicknames, and all that stuff.

"Fffiiinnneee," Cerise dragged it on, showing Raven how annoyed she was with the situation, "but your helping me get ready, from hair to makeup to getting the outfit."

Raven put her hands up, "Do you really think I should do that, I'm not good at any of that stuff but Briar and Darling can help, their both wicked good at that sort of stuff and friends with Daring so they can give you some pointers."

It was true, even thought both Briar and Darling both went rebel they still had some wicked princess skills that come in handy every now and again.

"Sure I guess,"Cerise said. She had a feeling that this was going to be a long night.

"I don't even feel like looking at myself,"Daring Charming sighed as he walked out of p.m homeroom, his brother, Dexter Charming, trailing behind him. "Is it really that bad to go on a date with Cerise?," his brother asked, trying to get a better hold at the situation.

* * *

"No not really, I guess," Daring said, remembering all the times they had annoyed each other after bookball practice and then the night of Thronecoming pop into his head and how Cerise looked as they danced, so free and happy, but he pushed the thought away, "I just don't like it that HeadMaster is making me date."

"Well...," Dexter started, and Daring looked over at him. "What."

"You are a bit of player and nobody has ever seen you with the same girl twice unless she is just your friend and you are the biggest flirt in all of the Charming history along side the fact-

"OK," Daring shouted, "I get it but what is the point for all of this."

"It would look good for your image if you stay with the same girl for a little while," Dexter blurted out.

"Agh," Daring sighed and pushed his brother playfully, "You sound like HeadMaster Grimm."

The two charming brothers laughed as they walked up the stairs to the boy's dorm. "Where are you guys even going to on this "Date"," Dexter asked, using air quotes on the word "Date".

"I don't know," Daring said, as he through his backpack on the floor and plopped down on his bed, "I guess I'll hext her and see where she wants to go."

He brought out his mirrorphone and opened it up to hext messages, though he didn't have to scroll far to find his and Cerise's hext's. The two often hexted about bookball and anything that really came to mind which lead to very weird convention about a mirror made out of fried chicken and jell-o. He opened the messages and hexted...

 **So, What do you want to do tonight?**

* * *

"Ok so what will be a good place for your Date?," Darling Charming says as she paced around Cerise side of the dorm room. Ever since Raven had come to ask Briar and Darling help for Cerise, they had taken control, but when Cerise got the hext from Daring, the three girls had been basically going through the whole of bookend trying to find the perfect place to go for their "Date".

"Cerise, are you even listening," Briar Beauty said to her tomboyish friend, "We have narrow it down to three places, The Movie Theater, The New French Resultant or We can give you guys a moon light picnic in the Woods."

"Huh, What," Cerise said, looking up from her phone.

"Which one of the three do you want go to for your date?," Raven asked.

"Oh, none I already have a place ready," Cerise said, a smirk appearing upon her lips, "And I don't need you help anymore, so you can all you back to whatever you were doing."

The three girls looked as each other all thinking the same thing, What is Cerise planning. They all know that Cerise wasn't very... good at things when it came to boys, except bookball and food. "You heard me," Cerise said, "I have this under control."

"Can you at least tell us where your going," Briar asked, as Cerise basically through them out the door. "Um, no. You'll have to find out at the same time as the rest of the kingdom finds out," and with that Cerise slammed the door in their face's.

* * *

"Daring, is everything alright," Dexter said, as he rushed into his brother's room. He had gotten a hext saying that something terrible had happen and had to come over now.

"No, I don't know Cerise definition of causal," Daring said, throwing another piece of clothing into the pile of discarded cloths, that was so big that the Hero Training class should try to climb in and not get sucked in.

"Really that is the super terrible thing that you need my help with," Dexter glared at his brother. Daring looked at Dexter, "Must I remind you how you were when you had your first date with Raven." Dexter sent another glare at the blonde prince, "Touché brother."

"Thanks, but help me," Daring pleaded.

"You sound like a girl," Dexter said, as he hide a laugh.

"Ok how about, I'm your big brother and help me or I'll tell Darling that you have had your first kiss with Raven," Daring said, a smirk almost upon his lips.

Dexter looking horrified at what his own brother had just threatened, "You won't."

The smirk now on Daring's lips, "You want to try."

"Fine, where is this Date anyways."

"It's at-


	3. Flirt Wars

Daring walked down the streets of BookEnd, feeling out of place. His usually crown and hair gel gone, leaving his hair natural. He couldn't think of the last time he went out without hair gel but that wasn't the only thing that changed. Tonight he wore a grey t-shirt and blue jeans with a pair of old sneakers, the only thing that was the same was his letterman jacket. He was on his way to meet Cerise for their "Date".

Daring turned the corner and was almost blinded by neon lights, he now know what HeadMaster Grimm was talking about when Daring smile was to bright. Once his eyes adjust, he looked up at the street sigh to see if he was in the right place and sure enough he was. He cautiously walked closer to the bright lights, just where in Ever After had Cerise chosen.

"Daring," a voiced call him out of his thought.

He looked up to see that just a few feet away was Cerise, waving her hand. But oh no, this was not the Cerise he was use to, the Cerise he know was always hiding under her hood and wearing baggy sort of cloths. But the Cerise that stood in front of him was different, she wore a checker halter top, that shows a tiny bit of her midriff, and some acid washed shorts with a flannel wrapped around her waist. And her hood, gone! For the first time ever after, Cerise Hood has replaced her hood with a black beanie. He felt his jaw drop a little as he gazed upon her, heat rushing to his checks.

She looked so happy, so care free, so natural, so. . . pretty.

"Daring?," Cerise called again, this time walking closer and meeting him half way. "H-hey Cerise," Daring said.

"You ok?," she asked, looking up at him questionable.

"Ya, just fine. What is this place," Daring said, as he switch the topics not so casual.

"Oh, you've never been here," Cerise asked and Daring shook his head. "This is the Bookend Arcade and Bowling Rink, the make a mean hamburger," Cerise stated, "Shall we."

"We shall my lady," Daring said. Cerise laughed and playfully pushed his shoulder. "Hey, I'm just trying to make it look like a real "Date"," Daring said and playfully glared at her. She laughed yet again, oh how beautiful her laugh was to Daring. "Well then lets start this "Date"," she said and grabbed his hand and dragged him in.

"Hey Cerise," a guy said from behind the counter as they walked in. He had hazel colored hair and baby blue eyes and looked fairy young, he could only be a few years older than them.

"Hey Billy," Cerise said and turned towards Daring, "Daring, this is Billy. He also goes to Ever After High but he's a senior," Daring nodded his head and shot a Hey towards Billy.

"So this is the Famous Daring, the one I heard you were going out with," Billy says as he leaned his elbow on the counter, eyeing both of them as they squirmed. "Ya, I guess you could say that," Cerise said, with only a hint of pink on her checks.

"Well, how many coins would the couple like," Billy asked.

Cerise turned towards Daring, "How many times would you like to get your butt kicked Charming."

Daring laughed and looked down at her, though he was only a few inches taller than her, "Oh I think you got that wrong Hood, how many time would you like me to get your butt kicked."

She laughed, "Oh Really Charming."

"Really Hood," Daring said, a smirk coming to his lips.

"Sorry to stop this flirt war," Billy said, "but there's a line, so how many coins," the two both looked away and blushed as Cerise replied, "We'll have the game goblet special."

"That will be 20 dollars," Billy said, and before Cerise come get her wallet out, Daring was slipping him a 20, "Coming right up," and Billy slipped to the back.

Cerise turned towards Daring, her checks a little red, "You didn't have to do that, this isn't a real date." "Your my friend, I can treat a friend plus," He pointed to a group of girl whispering, "they go to our school, they'll talk." Cerise looked over and back at Daring, "We'll then I expect you to pay for my hamburgers," and she laughed. Did she just say hamburgerS, Daring thought as he laughed along with Cerise.

"Here are your coins," Billy said, handing them a bucket of coins close to over flowing, "Enjoy your date," and Cerise lead him to the Arcade. The Arcade was filled with teenagers and even more games, from sport games to racing games to gaming games to hunting game, every single type of game you can imagine and then some.

"Wow," the word slipped off of Daring's tongue before he even know he had said it. "I know, I spent a lot of last year here," Cerise said, as she hopped on to the riling. "Well then I guess you would be the better person to choice the first game we play," Daring said and Cerise smirked.

"I guess you should at least get a shot at winning a game," She hopped off and looked around the room, "What game is the easiest."

"Hey, who says I am going to lose, you probably will have to bow down to my awesomeness before the night is over," Daring said and Cerise rolled her eyes,"Don't be so cocky Charming, like I said I spent a lot of my time here last year."

"Oh look who is getting cocky now," Daring poked at Cerise, "I think it is this one." Cerise laughed and grabbed his finger but Daring had another idea. He intertwined their hands together and toke a step closer to her. Cerise eyes widen, and a pale pink appeared upon her checks. "Remember, we are on a date," Daring said.

The two's faces were just a few inches away know, Daring finally getting a good look at her eyes. Like the storm they were, such a powerful looking grey. Cerise toke a step back, her eye's on the floor, "Come on let's go play."


End file.
